The First Wizard
by Tasec in Dark Ages During the 1400s Danaan, in the seventh Aeon: Chaos, priests were still very new to the world. Two of these new priests were the young brothers Jaalyn and Chorel Sarag. These young men traveled throughout the world healing the ill wherever they could. They were among the greatest of the priests. For many years they traveled together, teaching the priestly ways and healing. In the year 1409, the brothers began a journey deep into the forest to a small, isolated mining village. They loved this particular journey because it allowed them to be alone and surrounded by the elements. On the 5th day of their journey, they came upon a young boy who lay bleeding on the ground. It looked as if he’d been beaten severely. The two brothers hurried to help the child. Jaalyn felt deep anxiety as he went about his work, but he pushed it aside and continued healing. Suddenly, six large men appeared around them. They were dressed in dark green and black forest garb. Each held a weapon in their hands. A couple held axes, three held long knives, and the sixth, the largest, held an extremely large sword. This large man stepped forward and demanded they step away from the boy. Chorel stood up and told the man that the child would die if they didn’t help. The man told him that they had left the boy there to die. They had beaten him after they caught him trying to steal some food from their packs. They had left him to die a slow death. Chorel grew enraged and went to strike the man. Faster than Jaalyn could believe, the man brought his sword up as if it was a small toy, and brought it down on his brother’s head. Jaalyn sat there dazed for a moment. Then he felt a flood of hatred and grief fill him. Jaalyn stood up and reached deep inside himself to a power he’d never felt before. He drew upon this power and released it at the large man. It came in the form of fire. It struck the man and consumed him. The man screamed as his flesh melted and burned until he fell to the ground and turned to ash. The other five men stood, staring at the black soot which was once their companion. Before they could react, Jaalyn turned and in his anger, released the power again, consuming all five of the men in the deadly flames. When the fires had ceased, Jaalyn fell to the ground unconscious from the exhaustion. Then he revived, he looked around to find that everything within 20 yards was burned. Included in that were the bodies of the six men, his brother, and the boy he had been trying to save. Suddenly, lights began to appear around him. They started very faint, and grew in slowly formed into five different figures. He recognized them as the demi-gods from his studies as a priest. He looked at each of their glowing faces. Caennlaidir first, then to Cail, then Fiosachd, then Luathas, then finally to Glioca. Right off he could see that something wasn’t right. Glioca, the goddess which he followed, stepped forward with a great sadness in her eyes.My child, she said, her thoughts ringing in his head, We had hoped that this time would never come. Since it has though, and can not be changed, we must move on. You can no longer be a priest, for you have violated the oath which you had given to heal others. You must find another god who will accept you as theirs and will lead you on that path that you have found. Jaalyn felt the bond between him and his goddess disappear. He fell to his knees in anguish. Then Luathas stepped forward. I will take you as my own, but you must make a new oath. Jaalyn looked up. "Anything," he whispered. I will teach you to use this power you have found. You will no longer be able to use the healing powers you once possessed. From this moment on you will no longer be a healer, but a protector. You will teach others of the things I will show you. You will search the world for darkness and destroy it. Rise my child, for you are now a Wizard. Jaalyn stood. The Caennlaidir, Cail, and Fiosachd bowed their heads to Luathas and disappeared in the light that they had appeared in. Glioca turned toward Luathas. Please protect him, brother. Luathas nodded to her. Then she turned to Jaalyn. A present for you, Wizard. Jaalyn looked down to see himself wearing strange dark robes. When he looked up, the goddess was gone. Thus was born the First Wizard. As told by Wizard Tasec Category:Loures Library Category:History Category:Seventh Aeon